The Gentle Queen
by vampire.shadowsforever
Summary: Susan is transported to Middle-Earth. Where she an immortal queen is in need. There she discovers friendship, courage, and Love. Can she help save Middle-Earth and lead the Elves into their new kingdom?Or will she be taken and forced into darkness before she has a chance.


I DO NOT own Lord of the Rings or Chronicles of Narnia. Please excuse any miss spelled words I am not that good. I hope you will enjoy this is my first attempt at a Crossover.

Lord of the Rings: A Different Story

Prologue: It all began with a Ledgend forseen by all the ancient people of Middle-Earth. Not knowing it was only a promise of a child in Narnia for a queen under four other rulars who would be far more different in the way she saw life. Many did not believe but those who did saw it as a golden moment for their history for she represented hope in the Dark Time. In Narnia it ws said their rule would be called "The Golden Age" and tat she was destined b Aslan to save another land from darkness. It came a day however that the royals were blessed with a girl and in the village so was a widow who was very happy. The King declared the "Chosen" had been born not wanting to believe it was not his own daughter with black hair and blue eyes but he was wrong. The Widow not able to afford her child on her own sent the girl to her grand parents who lived in harmony in the Narnian forest.  
Susan grew up to be very beautiful with pitch black hair, the clearest blue eyes rimmed in thick long lashes, pale cream white skin with freckles along her nose and cheeks, and red perfect lips. Her grandparents taught her all they know seeing she was meant for greatness but when they passed they had no fear for Susan was loved by all the creatures of the land who called her Queen Susan the Gentle and unknowingly she was granted immortality. Trees moved and guided her telling her all the secrets never given to a human before, The Centuars and Dwarves taught her to fight and protect, Father Christmas gave her very special gifts of a bow, quiver, and a beautiful silver crown, and so forth with every talking animal or magical beast. The King grew furious when Aslan himself stated Penelope was not the real "Chosen" all were very upset and full of anger, so angry the King said if his family could not be of greater importance then that "Whore of a girl" would not live to see the next sunrise. Fearful for their Queens life the Narnians gathered and Aslan approved for it was time. Susan was asleep when a great void of magic surounded her and then she was sent off the Shores of Narnia but not in the same place.  
The young queen was startled awake by a terrible screech that had her bolting up right all around her was cold stone and moss. Grabbing her weapons she bumped into four tiny men on her way to the top they all looked at her surprised but felt more scared of the approuching darkness then a women. She didn't say anything just followed them until there was no other place to go. As the cloaked things appeared Susan aimed and was ready when the inexpearienced little men ran forward and was nocked. She let two arrows fly the magic in them making the enemy scream in pain. When she saw from the corner of her eye one of the tiny men vanish and the tallest black figure raise his blade without even thinking about it she ran forward and held onto the invisable man as the blade entered her back and into them both. Such pain from the cursed blade she only was able to move off him as he reapeared crying out in pain and then into darkness.

Chapter One: I awoke in an unfamiliar room and bed light cascaded through the window casting off the white walls. I sat up slowly takeing in this new place feeling my head clear but still feel slightly detatched. The bed was thick and meant for two people or was just for comfort the blanket was thick and a maroon red with flower embroidery, and the room was filled with all the ascensial things and furnature all slightly on a red theme. I was changed into a simple but long flowing nightgown with no sleeves my feet were still bare as I slowly touched them to the warm wood floor and stood not feeling any pain or dizzyness I then walked to the double doors that led to a small balcony. The trees swayed slightly with the small breeze passing as my breathe caught in my throut at the sight of the city. Waterfalls and a river led to trees and buildings there was a sea of tree far as the eye could see and it felt so real and beautiful. A bird fle on a near by branch as it twittered at me aimlessly before I rose my hand two fingers out it flew on them immeadiantly. I did not see I was being observed by others only the gentle tiny thing existed as I smiled my skin dimly glowing even in the day before I kissed it's head and it flew away. Nature called from down below as I reached out to it then pulled away aware I did not know this land. The trees no longer moved or danced as they would in Narnia and the birds did not sing. The darkness that hung over even this lightened world was very evidently pronounced as I sighed movining to look at town below.  
I returned into the unfamiliar room feeling slightly weary leaning against the closest wall and sliding to the floor. My head was pounding as I curled up into myself not hearing footsteps aprouch until a hand rested itself onto my shoulder as i gasped my head shootin up to meet the man's eyes. He was tall with brown eyes and brown hair that reached just an inch past his shoulders. His ears were pointed as my eyes widened with shock at this as he smiled gently. I senced no darkness from him as he offered his hand helping me stand.  
"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendale. You were gravely injured on the watch tower of Amundure and brought here to be healed... Gandalf the Grey, a friend and wizard, says you are not all you seem to be. Not a danger ofcourse but not all normal can you explain this?" he asked as he led me to another room down the hall that turned out to be a beautiul garden. The flowers bloomed and responed a I pulled away gently from this man and went to where a stone bench sat under an arch of the willow tree next o the pond. Vines weaved thier way up the wooden roof on the other side and bloomed huge flowers the momen my fnger touched them. "Yes you are not of this world". He mummbled as I nodded my head gently.  
"I am... My name is Susan," Isaid as only a murmer but he heard sitting by me, "I come from a land called Narnia". He took one of the flowers ad plucked it from the branch thoughtfully twiling it in his fingers.  
"Why are you here Lady Susan?" He asked as I looked up at the sky that could be seen above the arches and roofs.  
"My tale is quiet long my Lord and not so believable if you are willing to hear it," i said as he nodded and relaxed against the tree trunk as I began my story as this ancient man with wisdom evident in his eyes listened and knew what i spoke of as truth.

Months passed as i began living with the elves of Rivendale. The four Hobbits that I saved were Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo all whom seemed to latch onto my soul and filled my heart with joy. Elrond took to calling me his daughter and Arwen became my sister they taught me the Elven language and the ways of this wrld hich I took to imeadiantly. However it became known to all I was not some one who came from a world where women were meant for growing to marry and rise children. With my bow, arrows, and other weapons I was a warrior and a queen by birth not marriage. Their laws did not apply to me but i tried to not cause problems staying mostly away from such detailes as to be respectful to Elrond and his kin. However he surprised me over time letting me have two Elven fighting blades and teaching me how to use them. In time, it seemed Frodo and i were the closest as we both new what experiencing darkness felt like from our wounds. One day the traveling guests of the kingdoms beyond Rivendale arrives and Elrond surprised me once again.  
"Susan..."He said the day before as we sat in the gardens together,"I'd like for you to attend the council as well". My mouth dropped open as I closed it just as quick from the shock of hearing that.  
"But Ada (father) the traditions of your people?" I asked as he shook his head at the heavens like what I said was rediculous.  
"You are a powerful allie, One of my beloved children, and Frodo will need you there I just kow it... besides as Lord of Rivendale i can do whatever i want, it's my secret meeting," He sniffed as I giggled and he pulled me into a warm embrace. Frodo was thrilled when he heard and confessed he was afraid but now not so much. I loved hearing that and felt this was what Aslan sent me to do as i grabbed my bag for the first time in months and looked inside for a perfect dress. I was not dissapointed as I pulled out several and the jewelry that went with them, my circlett crown made by the Centuars and Dwarves of Narnia. Three were four dresses, one was purple and had a fitted bodise, puffed off the shoulder sleeves, and the fabric shimmered and moved like water. The earings were drop earings, the neclace matched, and so did the hair peice all inlaid in silver to match the dress. I put that on for my afternoon ride so if I saw any of the guest or they saw me I'd look presentable. There was also a red one far more elegant with a yellow overlay and embrodery that reembled the sun or flames I ruled it out for it was far too dramatic. The third was loose and flowy that was a full dress but had layers all a different color of blue (Dark and Light) that looked sort of Greek or Rome with rainbow gems of all shades up and down the dress, the bodice was a sweet heart neckline with the leeves like sheer with gemms as the sleeves. The last was my favorite white and blue dress, white was the main dress with puffed off the shoulder sleeves and it flowed behind me, it was also simply elegant with a blue over lay of a light blue with gold embroidery that attatched over the white fastined from my chest to my belly like a corsett, It was given to me by the tree spirits and I loved it. I chose the third dress for the council packing away the others as I then went to the field where the horses tended to graze. Dust a pure white horse that seemed to favor me came over knowing what i wanted. As I mounted him without a saddle or briddle before he bounded forward into the surrounding forest for hours we were like this until I turned him back gallopeing all the way back to the feild. As I dismounted happily other horses hooves caught my attention as i turned to look at the gate. Three Elves with hair like silver rode in as i watched them come over dismounting. Dust shook his mane parting from me as the elves turned their attention to the movement. I heard their breathe stop as I smiled lightly bowing delicatly befor moving to the city gates. I was aware they followed and knew they must be here for the counsel meeting.  
Elrond smiled at me and at our allies kissing my fore head as he passed. I smiled and went to go find Frodo who would surely be getting ready for the long awaited meeting. I did not wait for Elrond to intorduce me to the other Elves for Aslan knew I would meet them as the only women at the meeting to descide the ring's fate. He was with the others as I joined them in their playing feeling like a child with them. Iwas not aware of how many new eyes watched us I only knew the joy of having friends such as these. My laughter echoed beyond the trees and through the city like peals of pure bells and my happiness only grew. Aslan could you see me? I was happy again and free even as an ancient queen.


End file.
